


Unexpected

by arnacros



Series: Various Tales of the RFA [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, I wrote this instead of studying, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Spoilers for V in general lol, Spoilers for V's real name, V deserved better, at least I think???, losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnacros/pseuds/arnacros
Summary: It was as if V became himself again. Maybe even better, but he had definitely found himself back. MC and V brought up the best, but also the worst in each other up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ^^;;  
> My friend gave me a Vude™ (V nude) drawing and this idea popped up in the back of my head. I hope you enjoy!

Jihyun Kim still couldn't believe it. 

He was sitting on the couch, watching TV. But more importantly, he A) had another man's head in his lap, who was currently talking about the movie and B) too distracted by the man's beauty to actually hear what he was saying, or watch the movie in general. 

Jihyun's slender fingers were tangled in the messy hair of the other man, occasionally playing with the strands. His turquoise eyes, healed from the past, were observing MC's body, sucking up MC's appearance as if he were afraid to lose his vision again. 

He noticed everything. 

Every little gesture MC made when he enthusiastically told about the movie. Every little twitch of the corner of his mouth when he smiled. The way his beautiful eyes sparkled, and sneaked glances at the turquoise haired man every now and then. Jihyun noticed that every time MC fell silent, he just closed his eyes and smiled satisfied about whatever he was thinking about; all the while enjoying how Jihyun played with his hair. The man was so peaceful, and always reminded Jihyun that he was loved, whether it be by MC or by the RFA,  _his family._  

MC didn't need to tell him that (even though he  _did_ tell Jihyun how much he loved him every 20 minutes), because Jihyun could tell by the way MC would turn his head to press a kiss to Jihyun's stomach, probably too lazy to get up. 

 

_How had he ended up with a man who absolutely didn't deserve him?_

 

* * *

 

Jihyun struggled with the long corridors made out of bookshelves. He had planned to visit MC, to explain her work a little bit better in person. He felt guilty to have left the chat at such a hurry, without having explained much to the newest RFA member. She must be clueless about what she has to do, poor girl. 

Jihyun had gotten the adres of MC's work place from Seven; the hacker had laughed - Jihyun didn't know why, and he had no time to ask either. He had to talk to the girl, MC. 

It was just that the archives were  _huge_. 15 minutes had passed, and Jihyun hadn't seen any other human. Not that he saw much. He'd ask the next person if-

'Excuse me sir, can I help you?' a deep male voice came from behind him. Jihyun turned around, and took in the man in front of him as much as he could. 

Messy short hair. Eyes that looked friendly. Jihyun could make out the shape of a box in his strong arms. A black button-down shirt with white figures on it, Jihyun couldn't make out what the figures were. He was later told they were figures from Star Wars. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, showing off some slightly defined muscles. 

Jihyun had thought he was handsome, but then was painfully reminded of Rika when he fel his eyes burn.

'Yes, actually. I am looking for a girl named MC?' 

The man began to laugh, and it was probably the most wholehearted laugh Jihyun had ever heard. 

'There's no girl named MC here. It's just me and the books,' the man said. He set the box in a bookshelf, and turned his full attention to Jihyun, who was currently clueless of what was just said. Jihyun put two and two together, and his jaw dropped.

'Are you...?' 

The man nodded, still smirking. 'I'm sorry. I'm V, nice to meet you in personal,' V could only say. It made sense, since the nickname MC had set in the chat was most commonly used as a boys name. But the RFA had assumed MC was a boy, and it was simply told to him by Seven that they had a unfamiliar woman in the chat. 

'Ah, it's okay. But can I just say you are absolutely handsome, Mister V?'

* * *

The same wholehearted laugh he'd heard quite some time ago pulled Jihyun now from his thoughts. 

'Hey, jihyun~'

'Hm?'

'You sitll there buddy?' 

Jihyun nodded, noticing how close MC was to him now. Their fingers were laced together, MC's thumb caressing the back of Jihyun's hand. MC was resting his head on Jihyun's shoulder, Jihyun's head moved so their hair were connecting with each other, the colors forming a beautiful contrast. 

'Ah, I see. You were so quiet, and you didn't even respond when I told you about how much I love you, and how lucky I am to be with you.' 

Jihyun got flustered when he heard that. Sure, they might've been dating for quite a while now. But Jihyun had been without this kind of love and warmth for so incredibly long, he'd almost forgotten of the feeling of being happy. For the last couple of years he'd only been feeling pain, grief and sadness. He was so lost. Lost to his friends, lost to his family, but mostly lost to himself. 

Everything changed when MC and him started dating. It was as if Jihyun became himself again. Maybe even better, but he had definitely found himself back. MC and Jihyun brought up the best, but also the worst in each other up. They even started to playfully prank others in the RFA, even managing to prank Seven (who had been offended, but that's a story for another time). They were the perfect duo, or at least, they were to the rest of the world. They could defeat armies with their jokes, and had a perfect relationship with each other, never arguing or fighting. Most people they encountered told them how they wish they'd be in a relationship like they had.

But, in the warm confines of their shared house, they were simply Jihyun and MC; who really, really loved each other. 

Jihyun heard MC chuckle softly, and turned so he could face his lover. 'Oh no, Jihyun, what are you going to-'

MC couldn't finish his sentence, because Jihyun had pushed his lips to MC's, hunger for the warmth that MC seemed to give him. They cuddled, forgetting about the movie. Gentle chuckles were heard, as well as many "I love you's" and Jihyun thanked the Lord himself for allowing him to be loved once again. 

MC pulled back, grasping for air. He then yawned and rubbed his eyes. 'I'mma go to bed, sexy. Will you be there soon?' MC asked, stroking Jihyuns cheek gently. 

Said man nodded. 

'But I have to take a shower first, if you don't mind.'

MC nodded, pressed a kiss to Jihyun's cheek and lips once again, and left to go to their shared bedroom. 

Jihyun couldn't help but smile. He shut down the TV and went to the bathroom. 

Once in the shower, Jihyun couldn't help but think of his life up to this point again. 

_When did MC confess to him, again?_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **[V has entered the chatroom]**
> 
> V: Good evening, everyone. Is anyone in here?
> 
> MC: ME! 
> 
> MC: I mean, me, Mister Handsome. 
> 
> Yoosung: Man, I'm still sad V got to see MC before I did T_T
> 
> 707: Lololol, MC, Why did you call V Mister Handsome? He doesn't have a route, you know.
> 
> MC: Route?
> 
> MC: I simply find V really handsome, and he's talented. The only thing you're good at is eating HBC and drinking PhD Pepper ~
> 
> 707: This just hurts MC. Will you also be so mean to me when I carry you into our space station?
> 
> MC: Yes.
> 
> ZEN: MC, you savage ;-;
> 
> 707: so cold lololol
> 
> Jumin Han: I see. I believe this is what kids call a "roast".
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Mister Han ;-;
> 
> Yoosung: lololol Jumin
> 
> Jumin Han: Yes, Assistant Kang?
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Please never say that again. 
> 
> ZEN: I agree with Jaehee, thank you very much
> 
> V: Well, hello to you too MC.
> 
> MC: Hey, V?
> 
> V: Hm?
> 
> MC: Since we always bug Jumin with it-
> 
> Jumin Han: I do not like where this is going.
> 
> MC: Does V is Gay?
> 
> Yoosung: Oh my God, he really did it ;-;
> 
> Seven: oml lolololol
> 
> ZEN: what lol
> 
> Jumin Han: That's an interesting question, actually.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Mister Han!
> 
> Jumin Han: What? I never really asked him about it.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: ... This is just too much for me. 
> 
> **[Jaehee Kang left the chatroom]**
> 
> V: Well, uhm...
> 
> MC: Wait wait wait, can I say something before you say anything?
> 
> V: Go ahead.
> 
> MC: Well, I asked my question... Because I'm pretty sure I do am gay for you, Mister V.

* * *

Ah, yes. That confession was bold of MC, Jihyun admitted. Though it was quite strange to hear it over a messenger, but at the time he was just too busy to actually go see people. 

It was also quite strange MC called him "Mister V" (for no reason Jihyun knew), but he liked it. So Jihyun let him, he saw no problems. 

Jihyun finished his shower, brushed his teeth, and got a bad but good idea. It excited him more than it should, and his heart beat faster while his dick hardened at the thought. He blushed as he tied the towel around his waist, going to his study to retrieve a retro camera. It had been gifted to him by Jumin and MC after he barely got shot at Mint Eye (getting pushed away by MC definitely helped him survive, even though MC wasn't as lucky and got shot in his upper arm). It was only a flesh wound for Jihyun, though. 

MC later claimed that it was to prevent Jihyun from being "less handsome". 

MC had done so much for him, Jihyun wanted to do something back. 

That thought made his cock harden just a little more. 

He walked over to the bedroom, dropped the towel, and covered his junk with the camera. He opened the door to the room, seeing MC curled up in bed, scrolling through the messenger. 'Hey,' Jihyun said, barely above a whisper. MC seemed to notice, though. 

Jihyun let go of the camera with one hand, scratching the back of his head with his now free hand. His hand stayed behind his head, and Jihyun locked eyes with his lover. He tried to smile seductively, but he was later told the smile was rather goofy than seductive. 

Jihyun was about to close the door, when MC stopped him. 

'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaait. let me take a picture of the beautifully handsome man in front of me,' MC said, taking his phone and making pictures. Jihyun felt rather shy, somehow. Probably because he always was the one behind the camera, taking pictures of MC. 

Speaking of him, MC had gotten up and walked over to Jihyun. 'You look so handsome like this, oh my lord,' MC whispered. Jihyun looked down, blushing really hard at the sigh of  _something else being hard too._

MC was peppering kisses all up and down his neck, smiling at how Jihyun seemed to be breathless. He slowly made his way down, kissing his torso, making sure every spot was kissed. Both Jihyun and MC started to feel hot, even though Jihyun was naked. 

Jihyun gasped when MC kissed a particularly sensitive spot on his thighs, close to his now fully hardened erection. 'M-MC,' he whispered softly. He crouched down to face MC, and gently grabbed the other man's chin. He brought their faces closer, and Jihyun couldn't help but stare into MC's eyes. 'I love you,' he then said, before kissing his lover hard. They got up, and stumbled towards the bed, their lips never breaking contact. 

Eventually, Jihyun fell on top of his lover onto the bed. He slowly started removing MC's clothes. Jihyun had no rush, and neither did MC. They had all night long. MC started to chuckle when Jihyuns breath tickled his neck. Jihyun couldn't help but smile. He started to blow in MC's neck a little more, who tried to stifle his laugh. Jihyun suddenly stopped, and lovingly looked MC into his eyes. He cupped MC's cheek and gently pressed his lips to MC's. He felt how MC's hand grasped the back of his head, his fingers gripping his hair. 

'Mister V?'

'Hm?'

'I-I want you in me.'

He didn't have to tell that to Jihyun twice. He reached for the drawer of the nearest nightstand. He opened it and took out a bottle of lubricant. A sigh left his lips and he moved back to MC. 

'Can you turn around for me?' Jihyun asked. MC nodded and moved onto his stomach, pushing himself onto knees and hands. Jihyun took time to gently caress MC's back, finishing off by pressing a kiss between MC's shoulder blades. He opened the bottle, squeezing some lubricant on to his fingers. 

He slowly pushed the first finger in. MC was a mess, and let out a soft gasp of pleasure. 'MC,' Jihyun said, thrusting his finger in and out. MC didn't seem to hear him. 'MC,' Jihyun repeated, a little bit louder this time. 'Huh?' 

'Tell me how you're feeling. Are you alright?' Jihyun asked the other man. 'Y-yes, please continue.'

Jihyun added another finger, yet again taking his sweet time. He didn't want to hurt his lover. Jihyuns name fell from MC's lip like a melodic song, Jihyun compared it to an Angel's whisper in the night. He was mesmerized by the sound, and never wanted MC to stop. 

'Jihyun... I-I'm ready,' MC said, followed by a moan when Jihyun hit his most sensitive spot; his prostate. 'A-are you s-sure? I don't want to hurt you...' Jihyun said. MC responded to him with pushing his hips back, encouraging him to  _please make love to him._

A little bit skeptical of MC's state, Jihyun pulled his fingers out. MC turned around, and kissed Jihyun. He stroked his cheek, and pulled back. 'You'll never hurt me, Jihyun. I promise. I know you would  _never_ intentionally hurt me, because you love me. I love you, Jihyun.' 

He then went to lie down on his back, waiting for Jihyun to do something. Jihyun felt how his eyes filled with tears, but a bright smile also formed on his face. He hooked MC's legs around his hips, rolled on a condom (which he had taken out of the drawer earlier) and sighed deep. He leaned in and kissed MC, while slowly entering the other man. 

Though the pose was a bit awkward and silly, they gasped into each other's mouth. JIhyun waited for MC to adjust to his size, and started moving slowly. MC started gasping his name again, and Jihyun started to pick up a pace. 

They made love, for God knows how long. They got covered in sweat (leaving the shower Jihyun had taken useless), but none of it mattered to the two men, who were happy to be in each other's arms. 

'Ah- Jihyun, I'm-'

'Please, come for me, MC.'

'W-want to come... Together.'

That almost pushed Jihyun over the edge. 'I'm ready, MC.'

A few thrusts had them both climaxing. They kissed again, while riding out of their orgasms. Jihyun almost collapsed on his lover, landing on his side of the bed. He took the condom off, and threw it in the bin. MC pulled him close, and Jihyun was willing to rest his head on MC's chest. MC rubbed gentle circles on his back. 

Jihyun had never expected to fall in love again -  _let alone with a man._ But he was happy he had fallen for MC. 

And he was determined to never let this one slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> So if there's any interest for it, I might start a V one shots series!


End file.
